1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable storage device, and more particularly to a portable storage device transmitting data among different electronics devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable storage devices, such as storage cards or external hard drives, are conventionally used for storing data and transmitting data among different electrical devices. However, a conventional portable device usually includes one data terminal only. Thus, when used for data transaction between different electric devices, the conventional portable device can connect to only one electrical device at a time. Convenience for the user is affected.